A packet of Ficabix
by NoirXheart
Summary: My First Fics! Howince! One Shot Ficlets. Nothing at all to do with each other. Mostly Fluff but if you squint you can see angst....
1. Roller Skating

**Author's Note: Alrighty so this is my first fic! Its short and inspired by my weekend. I'll probley write more little short stories and contain them together. But enough of my ramblings, on with the show! Fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful wonderful Men, Or Global Explorer or the song they dance too. Kate Nash owns it. She also named it "Nicest Thing" I know its been done before but its a genius song and I love it. But I do own the roller rink and I named it SkateyVille. :]**

"Aww come on H'ward it'll be genius!" "No Vince. I told you I don't do roller skating"

Vince was standing with a pair of glittery 1960's style roller skates in one hand and the other was on his hip.

He glared at the tall Northerner who was sitting in an olive green recliner reading "Global Explorer."

"Why not?" Vince whined, he sounded like a little kid who wasn't allowed to get candy floss at the fair.

"Because Vince." he stated, sounding like the father of the little kid who wasn't allowed to get the candy floss at the fair.

"Thats not a reason you berk." Vince snapped. Howard didn't reply. "How about this, I'll let you listen to jazz there and back and I won't complain."

"You promise?" Howard asked, incredulous. "Of course!" Vince chirped. "Alright, let me get my shoes and coat."

::15 minutes and 5 jazz songs later::

"Yes! Its empty!" Vince shouted his voice echoing through the empty roller rink. "You would think that with a name like SkateyVille buisness would be booming." Howard muttered rolling his eyes. Howard walked over to the pimply teenager who was handing out skates. Obtaining skates and pulling them onto his jazzy feet, he watched Vince glide gracefully over the wooden floor. It had been polished and it reflected the multicoloured lights that hung from the ceiling. The lights were constantly changing and made pale Vince's skin change colour. Red, green, blue, yellow, purple. "Are you coming out here are not?" Vince taunted as he spun gracefully on his glitter coated skates. Howard made his way onto the shiny floor. Vince took to skating like a duck took to water. Howard took to skating like a slightly wounded duck to water. Vince grabbed his hand and the two of them skated around and around with Vince stopping holding Howard's hand occasionally to do some trick that impressed Howard immensly. Vince stopped and pulled Howard into a hug. Howard was shocked enough to not grumble his usual "Don't touch me." Vince hugged him tighter. "Thanks for this H'ward." Howard kissed the top of Vince's head before softly replying "You're welcome little man." The rink became filled with the sounds of a piano and some string instruments. A woman started to sing:

_**All I know is that, You're so nice.**_

_**You're the nicest thing I've seen.**_

"D'you fancy a dance?" Howard asked, looking deep into the bright blue orbs that Vince called eyes. "A'wright." Vince stammered glancing shyly at Howard before the two of them got into proper dance position. Howard pulled Vince close and Vince almost gasped at how close Howard was letting him get. They spun on their skates, Vince's sparkly customized skates reflecting the lights that continued dancing around them.

_**Basically, I wish that you loved me**_

_**I wish that you needed me**_

_**I wish that you knew when I said two sugars actually I meant three**_

_**I wish that without me your heart would break **_

_**Yeah I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake**_

_**I wish that without me you couldn't eat **_

_**Yeah I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep **_

Vince peered into Howard's chocolate coloured eyes. Howard looked down into Vince's bright blue eyes. Vince reached up, balancing himself on the brake on the tip of the skate and kissed Howard.

_**And I wish we could see if we could be something **_

_**Yeah I wish we could see if we could be something**_

The song ended and the two of them stayed in their embrace, eyes locked on each other.

"H'ward?"

"Yes, Vince?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Pleaase Read and Review!! Even to say that it sucked. If you review, candies might appear magically on your keyboard....just sayin....**


	2. All is Full of Love

**Author's Note:My second Ficlet thingum!! One shot Its Angsty... its double one sidedness...its odd...its...its....its Howiiiiiince!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful wonderful men. A wonderful man and a wonderful "fancy ladyman" own them. I'm just immensly jealous.**

**Also: The titles comes from a Death Cab for Cutie song.**

Vince looked across the Nabootique.

Howard ignored the look from the man across the Nabootique.

Vince had dressed his best for Howard this morning and Howard didn't even mention it.

Howard had realized how beautiful Vince was dressed as soon as he had seen him that morning. He didn't dare mention it though...

"God I just want to walk over and kiss him. But he'd freak out and it would mess everything up." Vince thought as he peered through his fringe at Howard.

"God I just want to walk over and kiss him. But he'd freak out and it would mess everything up." Howard thought as he peered through the trellis of Paperclip castle at Vince.

"Come on! You're Vince Noir! Rock'nRoll Star! Who wouldn't want you? Howard. Howard wouldn't..." Vince thought.

"Come on! You're Howard Moon! Man Of Action! Who wouldn't want you? Vince. Vince wouldn't."Howard thought.

The raven haired man peeked at Howard focused on Stationary Village.

The brown haired man peeked at Vince focused on Cheekbone.

Naboo came downstairs.

They both stopped and focused on the tiny shaman.

"Will you too ballbags sort yourselves out?! Your tension is making it impossible for me to brew my potion!"

The now angry,tiny, shaman lisped. Glaring at Howard then Vince.

They both gave him confused innocent looks and ignored him.

The shaman grumbled as he walked back upstairs.

Howard walked over to the man in the red dental chair.

Vince didn't notice Howard walk over to him.

"Now or never Moon." Howard thought dryly.

Vince almost jumped when he saw that Howard was kneeled down and reading the back cover of Cheekbone.

Vince smiled. Not a cheeky,sarcastic. ha-ha-ha-I'm-teasing-you-and-its-effing-hilarious grin, but a truly happy real smile.

Howard could of fainted at the beauty of that smile.

Howard leaned up and Vince closed the gap.

Vince pulled back quickly,looking scared and worried.

"I'm Sorry Howard! I-I-I thought you were gonna kiss me and I-I-I-I jumped the gun and I'm sorry and I-I-I-I understand if you hate me and--"

Vince was silenced by Howard's lips on his.

When the kiss broke Howard simply said,

"You forgot Vince, I kissed back."

**A/N: Pleaase Review!! Even to say that it sucked. If you review, pie might appear magically on your keyboard....just sayin....:]**


	3. For KBchick

**Author's Note:Thirdsies!! :P This is dedicated to KBchick who is slowly becoming my best friend...:] Also inspired by a conversation we had....**

**Disclaimer:Aww come on don't make me say it again.. it hurt so bad the first two times *sighs* fiiiine I do not own These amazingly amazing men. Noel "f'cking naked" Fielding and Julian "Ju-Bar" Barratt do. I just love and admire them and their owners.**

"Oy! Small eyes! Ohhh not another trance..."Vince groans before....

SLAP!

"Ahh! Ahh! How many times do I have to--"Howard starts.

"H'ward please not now. I have question."Vince says placing his finger on Howard's lips to shush him.

"I swear to God if its about fruit,eggs, and or arachnids I will come at you like a muffin coloured steam engine." Howard threatens bobbing his head out of the way of Vince's long pale finger.

Vince giggled. "Nahh I asked Ferry about that and he said that they were seeds. Anyways. I want to make a bet with you."

"About what?" Howard sighs. "Jazz." Vince deadpans. "Jazz?" Howard asks. "Yes H'ward. Jazz."

"Allright, whats the bet?" Howard asks, expecting it to be something like, "How much do you wanna bet that Jazz drives you insane" or something immature like that.

"I bet" Vince started, Pausing for dramatic effect, "That I know more about Jazz than you."

Howard laughed loudly. "Yeah sure what do you bet?"

"If I win, You have to get me whatever sweet I want from the cornershop up the road." Vince says calmly.

"Allright and if I win, you have to listen to jazz every morning as you get ready." Howard replied still chuckling.

"A'wright." Vince says again calmly. They shake hands. "A'wright so we each ask each other a question, we'll ask 30 questions each, we'll flip a coin to see who goes first and the person with the most points at the end enough?" Vince decides. "Uhhh Yeahhh Okaayyy." Howard agrees, shocked that Vince came up with these rules. Howard asks first and the quizzing begins.....

:::30 minutes,4 scat sessions,59 questions later:::

"Its tied. 25 to 25. Vince is recieving his last question...He is also looking very sexy today...."

"Fossil!! Get out of here!!" Vince shouts at the man in question.

Fossil stands up sheepishly and walks out of the store.

"Allright Vince." Howard says, pausing for dramatic effect. "Who. Is. Jam Hot Carl SmithJenkins?"

Vince stops and thinks.

"He is the most famous Jazz artist in the world because hes the first Jazz-ist to use a combination of scat and be-bop. He called it Sc-bot. Which is a combo of the words scat and be-bop."Vince says. The words rolling off his tongue as easily as fashion terms usually would.

Howard's jaw drops. Vince giggles and pushes it closed with a pale finger and skips upstairs yelling "Saturn Zingers!"

Howard grumbles and stomps out the Nabootique and walks to the corner shop.

"Hey Naboo! Can I have the Antidote to that Jazz potion now?"

**A/N: Pleaase Read and Review!! Even to say that it sucked. If you review, mini ponies might appear magically on your keyboard....**


	4. Bouncy Bouncy

**Author's Notes: Set After Party... like right after... like minutes after the party ended... This would be for my pal Brie but it was tooo angsty :]**

**Disclaimer:Nooo I'm not lucky enough to own the Boosh....i don't even own any sweets....or prune juice.....XP**

"Hey Vince." "Hello Howard." Howard rolled his shrimp eyes at Vince's sarcastic answer. They were laying in the bouncy castle looking at the stars.

"Do you remeber how we met?" Howard asked rolling onto his side to look at Vince. Vince felt the older man shift so he rolled over as well and locked his laser blue peepers onto Howard's chocolate brown shrew eyes. "Of course!" Vince chirped.

"I was about ehhh 8 I think and Bryan made me come to school so he dropped me off and I was scared but you came and talked to me.

Then at lunch you gave me one of your mom's homemade cookies..."

"And you spilled your soup Bryan packed you on your shirt!"

"And I started crying because I thought it was ruined."

"And I helped you clean your shirt in the bathroom."

"And we dried it under the hand dryer thing!"

The boys were laughing now and recollecting random events...

"Remeber my first A?"

"Of course I remember Vince! It was in Art class and you gave me your picture because you said Bryan would use it to patch the roof."

Vince chuckled at this memory and they just laid there looking into each others eyes.

"I...I remember when I...." Vince stopped mid sentance and suddenly looked away.

"Vince? Whats wrong?" Howard asked his eyes full of concern.

Vince's eyes had started watering.

"I...I remember when I...fell in....love...with you." Vince squeaked out before he started sobbing.

"I'm so sooorryyy Howarrrd..." Vince managed between choked sobs.

"What?! Why little man?" Howard asked. He was shocked that Vince was apologizing.

"I'm in love with you because of how nice you've always been to me and---"

"No no no no Vince thats not what I mean. I mean why are you crying and apologizing?"Howard cooed.

"Be-Be-Because" He started in between sniffs and hiccups,"I thought you would hate me and what happened on the roof, I meant it. I'm in love with you if you do hate me now I undertstand" He finished. Still Sniffling and hiccuping.

"Vincent Noir, I love you. I love you more than I love jazz stationary,I love you more than you love Numan and Bowie and Jagger I love yo--"

Howard was cut off by Vince shooting across the castle at him and mashing his lips against Howards.

"Howard TJ Moon I love you more than I love Numan Bowie Jagger and Ferry combined." Vince purred as he curled up next to Howard.

And Howard knew that what Vince had said ment more than any unkind thing that Vince had ever said or done to Howard.

**A/N Reviews pleeease :]**


	5. Sleep

**Author's notes: Awright...its quite early...i've almost been up 24 hours....so if my spelling is bad I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything...not even a tennis ball cut in half filled with blood from a cats face....**

Vince hadn't slept for days. He sat up and crawled across the floor dragging his duvet with him. He stuck his hand out and ran it into Howard's bedpost. He slowly rose up onto his knees to look at the sleeping man. His face was usually wrinkled from thought,anger,or just scatting. When he was asleep though, his face smoothed out. He looked 5 years younger. Vince reached up and stroked his cheek with his long gentle finger. "Oh Howard..." Vince whispered so quietly he barely heard it himself. Vince fingured the loose and slightly tangled curls. He loved Howard. He loved how gorgeous Howard was. Awake or asleep. Gorgeous. It was a word people usually only used when they were talking about Vince. No one had ever seen how beautiful Howard's smile was when he was happy or excited about something. No one had seen Howard when he was fresh out of the land of nod. His face would be pale and his hair tousled and crazy,and Vince thought he was beautiful. He ran his fingers down Howard's face and gently kissed him. Just like he was Sleeping Beauty, Howard woke up. He found Vince's face close to his and didn't jump, didn't shove Vince off, he just pulled Vince's face down and kissed him again. This kiss was deep and passionate. "Vince?" "Yes Howard?" Vince replied as he crawled into Howard's beige bed and snuggled close to him."I love you." Howard said nervously. "I love you too." Vince replied before finally falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

**A/N Reviews pleeease :]**


	6. Love21st Century Style

**Authors Notes: Just so you guys know, I'm supposed to be doing homework.... Thanks to KBchick for the Idea for this Ficlet and for help with the Screen names **

**Disclaimer: *sighs* nope...don't own them....stop reminding me....**

Bing!

**xxNoir_Starxx: Awright Howard?**

**Northern_Jazz: Vince? **

**xxNoir_Starxx: Yeah. wrud?**

**Northern_Jazz: ?**

**xxNoir_Starxx: What Are U Doing?**

**Northern_Jazz:Vince I'm sitting on the couch across from you watching this stupid crab show...**

**xxNoir_Starxx:Aw Howard! Its not stupid! Colobus is Genius! ^^**

**Northern_Jazz: Whatever....**

**xxNoir_Starxx: Tea?**

**Northern_Jazz: Sure..Thanks**

**xxNoir_Starxx: Awright....ily.....**

**Northern_Jazz:?**

"I love you." Vince replies. His voice thick with turns slightly pink.

"Oh."

**Northern_Jazz: ily 2 :]**

Vince giggles and gets up to make the tea.

**A/N Reviews please? Even just to say you hated it.**


	7. Beachy Keen!

**Author's Notes: Number 7!! Also, re-reading these I realized, I make Vince feel bad for loving Howard...I gotta work on that...Also..should I up the rating?**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own them.**

"H'ward?"

"What Vince?"

The boys were sitting under an umbrella,in lawn chairs,on the beach.

Howard was trying to read the encyclopedia of Jazz (Volume S for Scat) when Vince interrupted him for the third time.

"Will you rub sun cream on my back?" Vince asked, holding the white tube of cream in one hand and his yellow t-shirt in the other.

Howard was speechless. Vince looked amazing. His black hair was blowing softly in the wind,his smooth hairless chest was pale as ever against the sea of tan beachgoers.

Vince interrupted Howard's thoughts. "Please?" He asked holding out the tube for Howard to take. "Yeah sure little man. Sit down so I can reach your back"

Vince placed himself precariously on Howard's knees. Howard started to protest then decided that Vince wasn't too heavy and proceded to rub suncream on the chalk white back. Vince arched into his finger tips. "Mmmm H'ward...that feels good." Vince said,sighing happily.

Howard turned pink at this. "Allright all finished!" Howard chirped minutes later. Vince,instead of standing up and skipping off, turned around and stradled Howard.

"Thanks!" He cheered wrapping his arms around the jazzy Northerner. Vince smiled with satisfaction because Howard hadn't grumbled his usual "Don't touch me." Vince broke the embrace and was just about to climb off Howard when the small eyed man stopped him. "Vince, you forgot to rub the suncream in on your face." Howard said lightly caressing the younger man's face where he had indeed forgotten to rub the suncream in. Vince's breath caught in his throat as Howard lightly pulled Vince's face closer to his.

Howard pressed a light kiss to Vince's soft lips. Vince groaned inwardly when the kiss ended. Howard blushed and Vince smashed his lips against Howard's. This kiss was longer and was full of love.

"V-Vince?"

"Yeah H'ward?"

"I....I love you."

"I love you too"

**A/N...They all end like that and I don't know why....Hmmm... Reviews? Please? **


	8. Sheets,Sweets,and flowers

**Author's Notes: Eight. For Brie (whenever she may read this) See you Saturday Brie!!**

**Slash of course uhhmm might have to up the rating in this one but ehhh tell me if you think so! I wrote this while I was listening to IAMX and even though I love them they kind of always make me sad hence the beginning....**

**Disclaimer:No I don't own these men i just adore and worship them and theyre creators...Somebody....[you know who you are ;3] told me that Dixon's is an electronics store...so I changed it to a made up store called ValueMart.**

**Also:Sorry this has been uploaded so many times...technical difficulties....**

"D'you really have to go H'ward?" Vince asked the jazz maverick.

The jazz maverick in question, was holding his electro poof close to his chest in a tight hug.

Vince had tears streaming from his face and could barely keep his voice steady.

"Yes Vince. I'm sorry! My sisters going through a tough time and I have to go see her."

"But why can't you take me?! Are you ashamed that youre in love with another man?! Are you scared of what they'll think?!" Vince was angry now and had broken the embrace. "Vince! Of course I'm not ashamed of being in love with you and I don't care what they think!" Howard replied. Taken aback by Vince's outburst.

"Then why can't I come with you?!" Vince cried. His voice cracked and he started sobbing. He wrapped himself against Howard and Howard stroked his hair and kissed him.

"Listen little man I would take you with me but I can't! She only gave me one ticket and its too late to buy another. I'm sorry." Howard cooed in between kisses. It killed him to see Vince like this. Naboo came down the stairs and saw Howard and Vince. "O'ward! What are you doing here?! Youre gonna be late!" The Shaman lisped. "I'm sorry Vince." Howard said again. "Its awright H'ward. Just,come back to me. Don't fall for some smart, sexy, jazzy, northerner like yourself." Vince said, cracking a watery grin. Howard blushed lightly at the compliment and pulled Vince in for a lip bruising kiss.

"I love you Vince."

"I love you too H'ward."

**-----------------------------45 minutes a box of tissues and countless tears later-----------------------------**

Vince swore under his breath. He had locked himself out of the bedroom he and Howard shared."H'wa-" He was about to ask Howard to come unlock the door with a butter knife when he remembered that Howard wasn't there. He started crying again,locked himself in the bathroom and curled up in the bathtub and sobbed.

**------------------------------------------------30 minutes later-------------------------------------------------**

"Naboo! Just unlock my door!" Vince yelled at the shaman. "Alright calm down you ball-bag." He lisped in response as he unlocked the door for Vince.

Vince gasped as the door opened.

"H.....H'ward?" Vince asked. Not trusting his eyes.

"Alright Vince?" Howard asked with a loving smile.

Howard had missed his train due to the tender moment the two of them had shared that morning and had decided to make it up to Vince by running to ValueMart and purchasing the following:

Roses (All colours)

Rose Petals (All Colours)

Red Silk sheets and duvet

and loads of Sweets

He called Naboo and told him his plan. He then snuck into their room via magic carpet, locked the door and decorated.

Vince stepped in and Naboo silently shut the door and walked off.

"H'ward what about your sister and Leeds and--" Vince was cut off by Howard's jazzy lips mashing into his own.

"But how?! Were you lying to me about your sister all week?!" Vince demanded after the kiss ended.

"What!? No no no no no! I wasn't lying! I missed my train and instead of buying another ticket and going anyways, I went to ValueMart and set all this up to say I'm sorry for even thinking about leaving you."Howard explained.

Vince was crying silent tears and smiling as Howard told him this.

"H'ward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"I lo--" Howard was cut off this time by Vince jumping on him wrapping his legs around Howard's waist and pushing Howard onto the silk covered bed.

"Too bad these are gonna get all sweaty and gross...." Vince sighed with a devilish grin.

Howard cocked an eyebrow. "And whys that little man?"

"Because, its gonna take a little more than sweets,flowers,and sheets to make it up to me." Vince growled and kissed Howard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N annnndd?? What do you think? Reviews Pleeeease!**


	9. Trust

**Author's Notes:Tensies! **

**This is set in season 2 episode "The Priest and The Beast" I'm not sure how the meeting with the head of Pie Face Records turns out...but I'm gonna assume bad.**

**Many Thanks and Dedications are in order! **

**To:BrokenMoonlight: For telling me that Dixon's is an electronics store last story.**

**To:KBchick:For all her help and for practically writing this fic :]**

**To: Yuna Ito: for writing the song in this fic The song is called Trust.(Yes, its in Japanese)**

**To:Geekymcgeekstein or thedarknessvoid: for translating the song**

**To:Gary Numan:For being generally awesome and for writing great music.**

**To:Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt for being sexy and for creating the Boosh.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the Boosh or the songs in this fic...**

"Aw H'ward that was boring."

"I know little man."

"We didn't even get signed!"

"I know Vince! At least we got that liquid music from Naboo. I'm gonna go write some new stuff for next weeks show."

"Awright H'ward."

Howard went to his "studio". The corner of the flat that held his keyboards,sythesizers,and suicidal crabs.

Vince wandered into their room. He smiled at the sporadic notes coming through the paper thin walls. He looked out the window. It was windy and rainy as always. He watched the flowers blow in the wind and for the first time ever,he didn't even mind the rain.

Vince layed his bed,sighing. He dug around under his pillows for his journal.

Finding the locked and glitter covered little book,he opened it and started writing.

_The flowers dancing in a wind that keeps on blowing  
The rain that's falling to the earth to keep them growing  
I see a world that is a world full of love, and full of harmony  
So I don't know why we always hurt each other  
Tell me why we cannot live and breathe together_

It doesn't matter if you're not here beside me  
Because your smile's always living on inside me  
I keep the pieces of these memories of you  
In spite of all the pain  
I am sure that we will soon be reunited  
It's a feeling that I'll always have and  
I know you feel it too, deep down inside of you  
So come and get me 'cause  
I'm waiting for your love

I love you  
I trust you  
I'm here so come and share your loneliness with me  
I love you  
I trust you  
Whether in nighttime or in daytime  
We'll trust in each other because we're together

Oh,

So please don't leave me now 

Vince read over what he had just written. He couldn't believe it. No way did he just write that. . Vince didn't feel that way about anyone! Except, well...

"H'ward."Vince whispered.

Someone knocked lightly on the door. Vince shoved the diary back under his pillow.

"C-Come in." Vince said. His voice was thick from disuse.

"Alright Vince?" Howard asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm alright yeah. I wrote some stuff. I'm gonna take a shower then I want you to have a listen."

"Awright H'ward. Can't wait."Vince smiled sincerly as Howard grabbed a change of clothes and left the room.

He waited till he heard the click of the bathroom door to pull his diary back out.

Grabbing it, he ran out of the room to Howards studio. Vince found the tiny corner endearing and cozy as he settled behind a keyboard.

Flicking it on, he played some scales to warm up and read over what he had written in his diary.

He started playing the first melody that came to mind. That turned out to be Are "Friends" Electric? by Gary Numan.

He then started playing the second melody that came to mind. He smiled. He knew that this was the tune for his song.

He started singing along and was having a great time singing and playing.

"Vince?"

The electro poof in question was writing the notes he had just played on some proper paper.

"Sorry H'ward I know you don' t like me touchin your stuff." Vince apologized and stood up to go back to the bedroom.

"No Vince its fine. Did you write that song?"

"Uh y-yeah. Why d'you ask?"

"It was really good!"

"Oh no it wasn't. It doesn't make sense. Its not our style anyway. Just knockin just the liquid music." Vince said. Howard could see the insecurity playing on Vince's beautiful face.

"Vince, that wore off an hour ago."

"...."

"Its a gorgeous song and I'm jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"I'm jealous of whoever you wrote that for."

"Why?"  
"Because, they have your love."

"H'ward?"

"Yes?"

"D'you mean that?"

"Yes."

"H'ward?"

"Yes?"

"I wrote it about you. I love you."

Vince looked down sheepishly and peeked up momentarily and was shocked by what he saw.

"H'ward! Why are you crying!?" Vince asked as he ran over to the Northerner.

"Because Vince, I'm not good enough for you.I-I don't deserve your love."

Vince was shocked. He wiped the tears from Howard's face and lightly carressed the stubbly cheek before bringing his lips to Howards.

After the kiss ended Vince looked Howard in the eyes.

"Youre right."

"What?!" Howard was confused.

"You're not good enough for me."

Howard opened his mouth to scream at the smaller man for toying with his feelings. But,before he could scream, he noticed Vince had tears running down his face as well. Vince pressed a finger to Howard's lips.

"Let me finish. You're not good enough for me. You're _too_ good for me. I don't deserve you." Vince barely finished before he was overcome with sobs.

"Vince,Vince,Vince shh shh no no shh." Howard rubbed Vince's back and cooed while the small man cried.

Howard lifted Vince's chin with his finger and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

"I love you Vince."

"I love you too H'ward."

Vince smiled up at Howard and Howard grinned back down at him.

Vince kissed him.

"Ughh I didn't need to see that!" Naboo groaned as he walked into the TV room.

A/N Sorry. I wasn't real sure how to end it... Reviews please?


	10. Empty Yourself Of Yourself

**Authors Notes: Thank you thank you thank you everyone who has read and or reviewed!! It means sooo much to me! Should I up the rating?**

**Anyways: Another song fic, the song in this one is "Empty Yourself Of Yourself" by Torches. The song is just kinda woven in to the conversation... Torches are on myspace music. Look 'em up! This ones kinda angsty...sorry**

**Disclamer: Naw don't own them or Torches but I have watched a movie with the drummer for Torches. Hes wicked nice :]**

"Its always about you isn't it?! You prostitue!"

"Prostitute!?!? How is Elanor then?"

"I told you not to bring her up!"

"Oh yeah! Just like you told Kodiak Jack that I'd gladly be bummed while you ran off with the yetis!"

Ouch. That hurt. Howard could see the tears starting to form in Vince's eyes as he remembered Howard betraying him. Howard couldn't give up though,he had to keep fighting.

"Oh shut up Vince! Youre so full of yourself! Youre just stupid and shallow! .!" He spaced out the last four words as if he was talking to a child. He knew Vince couldn't stand being treated like an idiot.

"Whatever H'ward." Vince grumbled and walked into the bedroom they shared.

Howard knew that he and Vince had no reason to fight. It was just tense and weird ever since they kissed on the roof....

:::::::::::::1 hour later:::::::::::

Vince stepped out of their bedroom and stalked into the kitchen.

"Tea?"

"Wha? Yeah thanks."

Vince silently made the tea.

A teabag,water, 3 spoons of sugar and 4 spoons of milk went into the sparkly mug.

A teabag, water and nothing else went into the brown mug.

Vince walked back into the TV room and found it empty.

"H'ward?" Vince called.

"In here." Howard replied.

Here, was the bedroom.

"Look H'ward,I need to talk to you."Vince said as he walked in and handed Howard his mug.

"About what little man?"

Vince melted slightly at the nickname,but remained serious.

"Look H'ward I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately."

Howard opened his mouth to protest and Vince silenced him with a shake of the head.

"And youre right and I basically need to just empty myself of myself and start caring about I'll fall out of love with the emptiness of my world and then there'll be nothing else for me to do but be consumed by the light that never retires. And don't believe all the lies I've said, I'm just faking. And H'ward, I love you."

Howard opened his mouth again but was stopped by Vince,

"And I know my voice is weak but I mean it, I love you."

"Oh Vince, I'm sorry too. I love you too."

Vince leapt on Howard and gave him a passionate kiss and pushed Howard onto the bed.....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N Once again, I'm not sure how to end it...What did you think?**


	11. In Between

**Author's Notes: Alright sooo This one is set after the Zoo closes. Its kinda what I guesses happened and how the boys got to stay at Naboo's Flat in season 2. **

**Also:Im kinda thinking of doing like a real fic with like chapters! **

**Thank You x Thursday Next x for reviewing and helping me out! I super appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own the Boosh....I do own Howard's sister though and she might come up in other fics so look out! I don't own Euro Disney,The Goofy Lodge,or Global Explorer....**

**Also: The F word appears in this one...sorries.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::10 a.m:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"But H'ward, What am I gonna do if the zoo closes? All I know is animals and fashion! I quit school to work here so I dont have a diploma or anythin and fuck H'ward! Whats gonna happen to us!? You're like my best mate! It'll be weird not seeing you every morning."

"Calm down little man. Just phone Leroy and ask if you can stay with him."

"But H'ward! What about you?"

"I'm gonna go back to Leeds."

"Live with your mum?"

"No. My sister."

Vince grinned.

"Cheers H'ward."

:::5 p.m::

"So I guess this is good bye."

"Don't say that H'ward! Think of it as 'I'll see you later'."

Vince smiled sadly as Howard wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Little Man."

"I got you a present!"

"Vince! You didn't have too!"

"I felt bad because you got me that genius picture of you and all I got you was a necklace I found on the ground."

"Soo what is it?"

"Here!"

Vince thrust a canvas into Howard's hands.

"Vince! Its...Its...amazing!"

Vince had finished Howard's portrait. Instead of a pink balloon, there was Howard's jazzy face in all its moustached glory.

Smiling, Vince hugged Howard.

"I'll see you around yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bye H'ward."

"Bye Vince."

::::::::::2 months Later:::::::::::

Naboo's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naboo?"

"Yeah Whos this?"

"Vince."

Silence

"Vince Noir. From the zoo?"

"Oh Awight Vince?"

"Uhm not really Naboo... I need a place to stay and I would really really appreciate it if you would let me stay with you and Bollo."

Sighing, Naboo replied, "Yeah awight... You still at Leroy's?"

"Yeah."

"Start packing we'll be there in about an hour."

"Cheers Naboo! You're a diamond!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3 months later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Look Vince, I don't mind you staying here and I put up with you coming in all hours of the morning, but 3 months without the rent...Its getting rediculous."

"I know Naboo! But everywhere I work I get fired! I went to apply at that Vet's office today but all I could hear was the animals screaming!"

Naboo sighed. If Vince kept this up, Naboo's trips to the fountain of youth would start becoming weekly instead of monthly.

"Vince, just find a roomate who will pay half alright!"

"But whoo should I calll??" Vince whined.

"Call that bloke from the zoo!"

"Fossil?"

"What?! No! That jazzy one."

"H'ward?"

"Sure."

"Cheers Naboo thats a great idea!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1 hour later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A jazzy trumpet started then repeated.

"Oi! Howard! Your phones ringin'!" Howard's younger sister Mariella shouted.

"Who is it?!"

"It says Vince. But its a picture of you and some girl in a green jack--"

"Vince!?"

"Awright H'ward?"

"Well not the best... My sister isn't the best person to live with..."

"Oi!" Howard's sister cried. She grinned at her older brother as he ignored her outburst.

"How'd you like to come live with me and Naboo and Bollo in Naboo's flat?"

"Wheres it at?"

"Dalston!"

"I'll have to think about it..."

As Howard said this, his sister paraded in front of him, sticking her tongue out, munching on a bootlace, and showing off her JAZZ SUCKS teeshirt.

"Hey Vince?"

"Yeah H'ward?"

"How soon can you be here?"

Howard's sister smiled victoriously as Howard said this.

"How long s'it gonna take you to pack?"

"An hour."

"Then we can be there in an hour."

"Really?"

"Of course H'ward! See you soon yeah?"

"Yeah."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::An hour Later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"H'waaaaaaaaaaard!" Vince called as they stepped into Mariella's cramped flat.

"Vince?"

"H'ward!"

Vince ran up to Howard and hugged him.

"I missed you." Vince said shyly.

"I missed you too." Howard replied a light blush covering his cheeks.

"You-You dyed your hair!"

"Oh yeah you like it?" Vince asked as he ruffled his newly blackened hair.

Howard thought that Vince looked amazing with black hair.

"Yeah."

"Brilliant!"

"C'mon you ball bags! I can't wait forever!" Naboo lisped through the opened window.

"Awright cool your boots! We're comin'!"

They handed Howard's stuff out the window and after a brief goodbye to Mariella, they were off.

"Hey H'ward?" Vince asked as they rode above the cities to the flat.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start a band?"

"I don't see why not."

"Really! Aw cheers H'ward!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::The next morning:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Y'know Vince, we should go somewhere and relax and catch up with each other."

"Aw! Yeah that'd be genius! Can we go to Euro Disney?"

"Vince, I want to talk to you about what you've been doing. When we go to the Goofy Lodge you just squeal like a kid and ask for money for sweets and souveniers."

Vince sighed. "Awright fair enough. Where d'you wanna go?"

"Well I read about this place in Global Explorer. Called Kodiak Jack's Cabins....."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N You know what happens next :] What did you think? Pleeease review even just to say it sucked...**


	12. Left On Laura Left On Lisa

**Author's Notes: Alright so 2 updates in one day! This one was inspired by the Avett Brothers song "Left On Laura,Left On Lisa" and the song "Better that we Break" by Maroon 5**

**From Howard's Point of View... Kind of one sided-ness... **

**Also: The B word is used....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh or the Moon or The Avett Brothers or "Left On Laura Left On Lisa" or Maroon 5 or "Better That We Break."**

I was sleeping happily in my beige bed when a small hand rattled my body.

"H'ward?"

I grumbled in reply. I knew it was Vince.

"H'ward?"

I stayed silent,hoping he'd give up and leave me alone.

"H'ward? H'ward? H'ward. H'ward?"

I heard him sigh.

"Well H'ward I'm gonna go watch the sunrise. I wanted you to join me but I guess you're too busy."

He said fondly giving me a jab in the side.

I jumped slightly and he giggled.

I waited for him to walk out and shut the door before I rolled out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants and a John Coltrane teeshirt.

Vince was sitting on the window ledge. It was still dark outside and he was looking up.

"Oh...when you are the moon, people always think that you're made of cheese. Well I'm not! I'm the moon...."

Vince sighed.

Vince's hair was mussed and tangled, his make up was smudged and partially wiped off, and he was wearing black silk pyjama pants and his rolling stones shirt.

I wrapped my arms around his thin shoulders.

I loved him so much and it was depressing me to keep up the facade.

_Nobody knows it but I am so sad  
Nobody knows it but I am so sad  
And that is the saddest of all my girl  
That is the saddest of all  
_

"H'ward!" He chirped looking up into my eyes.

"Mornin'." I replied.

"Lets go up on the roof!" Vince suggested.

" me get my coat."

We dropped Naboo's magic ladder out the window.

I went first. Vince snatched my hand as he climbed. He hated ladders. I wasn't sure why.

_We climbed the ladder to the top of my house  
Never letting go of your hand  
The sky trades the moon for the sun my girl  
The sky trades the moon for the sun _

We got on the roof and watched the sun rise or the moon set whichever you prefer.

I felt Vince shiver in the April morning. I wrapped my coat around him. He looked up at me with love in his eyes and smiled genuinly. I smiled back and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

_And I gave to you my ugly brown coat  
You made it pretty when you put it on  
Warmth in the early morning chill my girl  
Warmth in the early April _

"Hey H'ward?" He cooed.

"Yes Little man?" I replied.

"If someone loved me, I'd trade that love, for your heart."

"What d'you mean Vince?"

"I've been a bitch lately and you've always forgiven me and I wish I could forgive people like you can." Vince said. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks as he spoke.

_Then you said you'd trade the love of a man  
Tears fell soft from your face to my hands  
Said you'd trade your heart for mine my girl  
I traded my heart for those days _

"Hey H'ward."

I sighed. "Yes Vince?"

"D'you think anyone'll ever love me?"

I was shocked. "Wha--What?"

"I mean d'you think that somebody out there wouldn't think I was dumb and would put up with me and would love me."

"Oh Vince. You can be so thick!" I cried.

"W-w-what!?" Vince looked shocked and betrayed.

"I love you Vince! I love you with all my heart! I always have! I always will!"

"Shut up H'ward." Vince growled at me.

"What!?" I was my turn to look shocked and betrayed.

"I said Shut Up!" He shouted it at me.

"What are you talking about?!" I screamed back.

Oh way to go Moon. You've ruined it. I chided myself.

"You're just saying that so that I'll shut up and leave you alone! You think that I can be silenced with just three words but I don't want you to say that to me unless you mean it! I want LOVE! Not like a little brother or like a best friend like..like...someone you can't live without, someone you don't want to wake up without them, someone you can't breath without someone you want to hold and hug and love and comfort! And...And..." Vince started sobbing.

He had stood up during his rant and was now supporting himself against the chimney sobbing. Any possible traces or makeup he might of had on his face were now gone.

Poor thing. My Fallen Angel. I thought to myself.

"Vince."

The man in question looked up at me. Even with his bloodshot eyes he was gorgeous.

"Vince, I never knew perfection until you spoke to me and now it kills me just to hear you say the simple things. Waking up is hard to do. Sleepings impossible too. The city looks so nice from here. Pity, I can't see it clear. When you're near, everything just disapears. Everythings reminding me of you. The lie these days is getting rough. I can't keep fighting with you and being mean to hide it Vince. I love you. And if you don't believe me then...I don't blame you."

Vince had stopped crying and was now just staring at me as if I had just grown wings made out of Saturn Zingers and Rasberry Bootlaces.

"D'you mean that H'ward?"

"Vince,like I said, I mean that with all my heart. I love you Vince."

"Thank you H'ward."

"For what Little man?" I was terribly confused.

"For loving me." He whispered.

As he whispered this, he walked over to me and kissed me. It was amazing. The best kiss I'd ever had. Better than the last kiss on the roof, better than that jazzy bird at the party, better than I could ever imagine.

"I love you H'ward."

"I love you too Vince."

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Shhh Vince. I'd doubt me too."

Vince smiled a beautiful smile and kissed me again.

The sun was high in the sky now.

"Lets go inside."

"Why? Its so nice out." I replied.

He sighed. "Because H'ward. I think what I have planned for us would be a little dangerous to do on a roof." he said cheekily, making me blush. He kissed me again and we made our way back into the flat.

Where I finally lost the thing I had always wanted to lose to the man I always wanted to have.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Geez that was long. Please please please review!! **


	13. The Guy That Says Goodbye to you

**Authors Notes: Alright! So I felt really guilty for not updating so here you guys go. Inspired by the song "The Guy That Says Goodbye To You Is Out Of His Mind" by Griffin House. Its**_** well **_**genius! Enjoy!  
Also: Brie knows who the real Jake is :D and he would never ever date Vince or Noel [He likes Russell Brand better]  
Disclaimer:Nahh I don't own it.**

Howard was finally back from Jazzercise and was sweaty but Jazzy Fresh nonetheless.  
"Vince?" Howard called. He was greeted with a small sniffle.  
Vince was curled up on the couch cocooned in his silvery duvet.  
"Vince love, whats wrong?" Vince looked up at Howard, he had eyeliner running down his face, his eyes were bloodshot and glassy, and yet Howard still thought he looked beautiful.  
"He...He chucked me." Vince sniffled.  
"What?"  
"Jake, that guy from the club..."  
"The one with the blue eyes and the brown hair?"  
Vince sniffled. "Yeah, how did you remember?"  
Howard walked into the living room. He was finally  
"I just guessed..." Howard lied quickly.  
Vince wiped his pointy nose on his duvet and Howard wrapped his arms around him.  
"Its okay little man. I think he was a little too manly for you anyways."  
Vince giggled. "Yeah he was probley in the club with a girl he fancied."  
"You are the confuser Vince." Howard suggested.  
"Is it a man, is it a woman? Oh I'm not sure if I mind!" They finished the line together and laughed.  
Vince wiped his nose again and sighed. "I just wish he wouldn't of chucked me without were just in the park and he just-just-"  
Vince was overcome with sobs. Howard held him closer.  
"Hey H'ward?"  
"Yes Vince?"  
"Will you sing me to sleep?"  
"Oh Vince I'd love to but most jazz doesn't have words and you wouldn't like the other music I listen to."  
"H'ward I don't care. I just want someone to sing to me. Someone other than Bowie Numan or Jagger."  
"Vince you know I can't sing well."  
"H'ward you sing great. I dunno why you always doubt yourself." Vince sighed as he wiped his nose again.  
"Fine." Howard groaned.  
Vince smiled victoriously and snuggled,duvet and all, closer to the jazz maverick.  
Howard cleared his throat and started singing. His voice was shaky and Vince noticed,he wasn't about to say something and upset Howard.  
_"You don't need to change a thing about you babe  
I'm telling you From where I sit, you're one of a kind  
_

_Relationships, I don't know why, they never work you and they make you cry  
But the guy that says goodbye to you is out of his mind  
_

_Well I been down and I need your help I've been feeling sorry for myself  
Don't hesitate to boost my confidence  
_

_I been lost and I need direction, I could use a little love-protection  
What do you say, honey, come to my defense?  
_

_I'll stand up for you if it's what you need  
and I can take a punch, I don't mind to bleed As long as afterwards you feel bad for me  
_

_And you give me all of your attention I got deep desire and it needs quenchin' I think that's pretty plain for you to see  
Hell, enough about me and more about you cause that'd be the gentlemanly thing to do  
_

_I hope you like your men sweet and polite  
I thought I was done with telling you but I ain't nearly halfway through I got a few more things I'd like to say to you tonight  
_

_You don't need to change a thing about you babe I'm telling you From where I sit you're one of a kind  
Relationships, I don't know why, they never work out and they make you cry  
_

_But the guy that says goodbye to you is out of his mind  
You always did kind of drive me crazy and pissed me off 'cause I let it faze me  
_

_But I never wanted my time with you to end  
Now I'm back in town for a day or two and mostly  
_

_I came back just to see you  
I'm leaving now but I don't want to go  
_

_You don't need to change a thing about you babe  
I'm telling you from where I sit you're one of a kind."  
_

Howard had stopped singing and Vince was crying again.  
"Vince? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"  
"Oh hush you bumbaclott! You didn't upset me! I just can't believe you said what I couldn't."  
"What?"  
"H'ward I've always loved you but I never could say because I never really knew what love was.I'm not used to love I'm just used to one night stands and quick shags and I wanted you and me to be something more if we ever became anything."  
"Oh Vince. I love you too. I always have and I always will."  
Vince grinned and kissed Howard. Smooth, sweet, and passionate.  
Vince grinned cheekily and lifted the duvet over the both of them like a tent.  
All that was heard afterwards were giggles and moans.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I wrote while I was watching Top Gear so it was hard not to make it funny and keep it sweet. hehehe Reviews pleeease :]**


	14. Thats Why

**Author's Notes: Oh hey! Heres a Fic for you too enjoy! SHAMELESS FLUFF!! Slashy Undertones. raar!**

**Disclaimer: Pssh Nooo I don't own it!**

The Booshy boys were laying in bed in their post cotial bliss, when Vince turned to Howard.

"Hey H'ward?"

Howard sighed, "Yes Vince?"

"Why d'you love me?"

Howard looked at Vince as if he was insane.

"What d'you mean Vince?"

"Why d'you love me?" Vince repeated, he fingered one of Howard's curls and looked into his eyes.

"Oh Vince."

"What?" Vince cocked his head the best he could.

"There are too many reasons why I love you. I can't list them."

Vince rolled his eyes.

"You are so cliche H'ward. But thats one reason I love you." Vince said rolling his eyes but still grinning."What if I say one then you say one?"

"Aright Vince."Howard agreed."I'll go first."

"Cheers!"

"Alright, One reason is because of how much work you put into your hair clothes and makeup even though your beautiful no matter what."

Vince smiled.

"Awright, H'ward, one reason I love you is because of how happy you look when you listen to eyes go all crinkly and you smile...genius."

It was Howard's turn to grin.

"I love you because of your smile. Not your cocky,teasing smile but your happy genuine that!"

Vince giggled.

"I love you because of how protective you are of me."

"I love you because of how protective you are of your hair."

"I love you because of how you dress."

"What?!"

"You put so much effort into it...I hafta love it."

"Thanks."

"I love you because of the hand gestures you use when you talk."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"You get all animated and you make the best faces."

"Thanks?"

"I love you because of how whiny you are when you're sick."

"I love you because of how you never change."

"What d'you mean?"

"Vince, So many people have looked at you funny,teased you, and all through grade school you were bullied, but yet you've never changed. and I love that about y--mmf!"

Howard was silenced by Vince mashing his lips against his. The kiss was long and passionate.

They broke the kiss and were gasping for air.

"Thats another reason why I love you Vince." Howard gasped. Vince chuckled breathily.

Howard's hand snaked its way down Vince's chest and was strategically placed under Vince's belly button.

Vince gasped. "Th-thats another reason why I love you H'ward." He barely moaned out.

"I love you too Vince."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Draw yourself some conclusions :D Reviews pleeease**


	15. In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Notes: Okay, this one might suck but I've loads of things on my mind so sorry :]**

**Disclaimer: Nahhh I don't own the boys or the Soup Crimp **

**CAUTION! You might choke on the fluff in this ficlet :D**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A weak shout filled the apartment above the Nabootique.

"H'waaaaaaard!" Vince called. The cry was stuffy and hoarse.

"What Vince?"

"I don't feeeel gooood!" Vince whined.

"Whats wrong Vince?"

Vince coughed. "My throat-" Vince hacked. "Hurts and my nose is stuffy and--" He coughed. "My head hurts." He continued coughing.

Howard sighed and walked to their bedroom.

Vince was a sight, he was paler than Howard thought possible,he was curled up in his duvet but was sweating, and his precious hair was stringy and flat

Howard walked over to his ill friend and pressed his hand to his forehead.

"Ahg! Vince! Youre burning up!"

"What?!" Vince cried, looking bewildered,"I'm freezing!"

Howard looked worridly at his young friend, "I'm gonna get Naboo..."

"Hes not here." Vince groaned. "Shaman buisness." Vince added, rolling his eyes.

Howard did something that can only be described as a facepalm.

Vince giggled at this then started hacking again.

Howard shot over to the bed and started patting his best mate's back.

"You aright?" Howard asked, his shrimp eyes full of concern.

"Yeah thanks mate." Vince said and grinned.

"Look love, come to the living room and I'll make you some tea and soup."

"Soup?" Vince asked cocking one eyebrow.

Howard grinned "Yes Vince, a _tasty _soup."

"A spicy carrot and corriander!"

"Chili Chowder!"

"Cruton Cruton! Crunchy friend in a liquid broth!

I am gazpacho!

Oh! I am a summer soup!

Mmm! Miso Miso! Fighting in the Dojo!

Miso Miso! Oriental Prince in the land of soup!"

They finished the crimp and they both laughed.

"C'mon love." Howard said standing up.

Vince tried to support himself with his arms and fell back down.

"H'ward? Wi-will you carry me? I don't think I can stand up or walk."

Vince looked hopefully at his Northern friend.

Howard grinned and leaned over Vince.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ever." Vince said breathily as Howard scooped him and his duvet up bridal style.

Howard stayed in the bedroom, holding Vince and looking into his eyes.

Vince leaned up and kissed Howard.

"Vince?" Howard asked as they kiss broke.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that you've probley gone and got me sick as well now right?"

Vince grinned spectacularly "Well, acourse H'ward!"

"Y'what?"

"Well, now we both don't have work, Naboo has to finally do something around here and now you can spend at least a week listening to me say 'I love you' for hours and hours on end." Vince explained and kissed his jazzy Northerner.

"Good point little man." Howard agreed after the kiss.

"D'you mind making me that soup now H'ward?" Vince asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Reviews please even just to say that it was crap....**


	16. Lovers in Disguise Happy Halloween

**Author's Notes: What? An update?! Yes Ladies and Bruces, its an update! Halloween themed. Enjoy Loves**

**Disclaimer:I own them like Vince owns a beige shirt. I don't!**

**Swearing in this one.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**"There is nothing that gives more assurance than a mask." ~Colette**

Surprising as it sounds,Naboo loves Halloween.

Obvious as it is, Vince loves Halloween.

Surprising as it sounds, Howard loves Halloween.

Naboo loves the sweets and the decorations.

Vince loves the sweets and the costumes.

Howard loves the sweets and the costumes.

Naboo was throwing a masquarade party in the Nabootique.

That ment, Naboo's mates were coming over to get high, eat sweets, and wear costumes.

Vince was keeping his costume a secret. No one had seen it.

Howard was as well.

It was 9:00 on Halloween night and Howard walked downstairs into the Nabootique.

It was packed full of people that Howard had never seen.

He saw 2 familiar faces behind the turntables.

Saboo and Tony Harrison were arguing.

Howard smirked and walked about, avoiding people and keeping his eyes peeled for Vince.

At 9:30 Vince walked downstairs quickly.

He didn't want to make a scene because

,according to Howard,

a masquerade was about keeping your identity a secret.

He glanced across the room to see who was DJing.

Tony and Saboo.

"Genius" Vince thought as they argued.

He grinned and searched for Howard.

"Oh! Sorry!" A vampire bumped into an angel.

The person was dressed in a silvery,almost white, kaftan,black skinnies with silver stars on them,white wings,and black boots with silver sparkles.

An angel.

The person had shiny black hair with silver streaks running through it.

The vampire went to look at the face of the person they had bumped and was greeted with a silver and white feather covered mask.

The vampire was amazed at the beautifully dressed person he had ran into.

"S'awright mate!" and a smile was the reply.

The angel looked at the person who had bumped into him.

He was dressed somewhat like a vampire.

He had on black pants, a white button up the front shirt, a red tie, and a long black cape.

The person went to make eye contact with him and saw a simple black mask.

The person thought the vampire looked amazing.

"D'you wanna go somewhere and talk?" The vampire asked. He sounded braver then he felt.

"Sure mate." the angel agreed and smiled again.

They walked upstairs ,where the party continued, and climbed out of the skylight and onto the roof.

The vampire sighed as he sat down and the angel sat next to him.

The angel scooted close to him as if he know him his whole life.

"You know," he stated,"last time I sat on this roof with somebody, I had my heart broken."

The angel sighed.

"I know what you mean.I can't use bouncy castles anymore because last time I was on one, my heart was broken by the person I love most."

The person in silver turned to the vampire,

"Lets change your mind then eh?"

"What d'you me-"

The vampire didn't finish because the angel had kissed him.

The lips were familiar and soft.

The vampire tugged off the angel's mask.

Before the vampire could speak, the angel gently removed his black mask.

"Vince?" The vampire asked.

"A'wright H'ward?" The angel replied.

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I felt brave knowing that you didn't know who I was and I just thought you wouldn't reject me if you thought it wasn't me."

"Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"I..never mind."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"What H'ward?"

"S'nothin."

"Whatever. Hey H'ward?"

"Yes Vince?"

"I love you."

"Wha?"

"I love you."

"Haha. Good prank Vince. Really, I thought you liked Halloween for the costumes and the sweets! I didn't know you liked to play pranks on Halloween as well."

"H'ward, what are you talking about?"

"Telling me you love me so I'll tell everyone I love you and that I'm a massive gayist so you can laugh and tease me again."

"H'ward! I didn't make fun of you! You chucked me once we got on that damn bouncy castle!"

"You said I had gone wrong."

"Because! I didn't believe someone like you could love someone like me."

"What about the tundra Vince? You laughed at me then too!"

"I laughed because I was so happy! H'ward I told you I loved you and you didn't believe me!"

"Whatever Vince. If you want to play with someones emotions, go hunt down one of your Camden dolly birds and leave me alone."

"H'ward! What do I hafta do to show you how much you mean to me? I love you H'ward. I love you with every fibre of my being! How can I prove it to you?"

Vince's eyes lit up with an idea. He grabbed Howard's hand and pulled him towards the still open window.

They climbed through and went inside.

They walked downstairs.

Vince walked over to Saboo and Tony.

"Hey can we have the music off for a bit? And can I borrow the microphone?"

"Oi wait! Why should we give this joker the mike?"

"Shut up you sconce!"

Saboo handed Vince a microphone and stopped the music.

"A'wright everyone?"

Everyone cheered.

"Look, I'm Vince Noir, and this," He pulled Howard close to him,"this H'ward Moon and I fucking love him!"

Vince turned and kissed Howard.

Everyone Aww'd as they kissed.

"Told you so." Vince said and smiled as he kissed Howard again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Reviews are LOVE! **


	17. Jazzercize

**Author's notes: Updates all 'round! This is my first Ficabix update of 2010!! I think...**

**Anyways: Dedicated to my readers and everyone whos favorited me or is recieveing alerts about any of my stories. Thank you thank you thank you! Shameless Fluff and slashy undertones are your award! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, Series 5 would be in the works.**

Vince was having a great day.

His hair looked good,

he slept in late

Howard had made him pancakes for breakfast...

He and Howard had spent the whole day together, curled up on the couch watching cartoons and crimping.

Howard glanced at his watch.

"Oh! Its 5:30! I've got Jazzercise at 6!" He exclaimed jumping off the couch.

"Aww H'ward, can't you just blow it off? Stay here with me? We can order in and I'll even call in the order!" Vince pleaded.

H'ward smiled and ruffled Vince's hair.

"Sorry little man, I've got to go. Besides, aren't you the one always telling me I look like hosepipes propping up a beanbag?"

Vince glared. "But that look works on you!" He whined.

"Fiiine." He stood up and kissed Howard lightly on the cheek.

Vince shuffled off towards the bedroom. Howard smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Hey Vince?"

Vince popped his head out from the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Can I get changed in there before you turn it into your electro hide-away?"

Vince giggled. That giggle almost made Howard change his mind about Jazzercise.

"Cheers." Howard said and stepped into the bedroom as Vince stepped out.

As Howard finished getting ready, he stepped out the bedroom.

Vince was laying on the couch upside down. His legs flung over the back of the couch.

Howard chuckled. "Vince?"

Vince quickly righted himself and stood up.

"See you at 7 yeah?" Vince asked and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Howard.

The kiss left Howard breathless and he once again began second guessing Jazzercise.

Regaining his composure, Howard walked downstairs and left the Nabootique.

Vince grinned and walked to the bedroom. He flicked on his favorite mix cd and began dancing around the house. Still dressed only in his vest and electric blue boxers.

7:00 rolled around and Vince was still dancing thanks to a combination of his natural energy and a couple of energy drinks.

He was sweating a little despite the ceiling fan running full blast.

Vince was still dancing when Howard came up the stairs and walked into the TV room.

Vince was pulling shapes on the couch, eyes shut, body moving to the beat. Howard thought he looked absolutly gorgeous.

He crept up behind Vince and, grabbing him by the waist, pulled him off the couch.

"Eep!" Vince cried out as Howard pulled him down.

"You wanker!" Vince said and kissed Howard. Howard just smiled.

"Bit sweaty." Howard teased.

"Oi! I've been dancing for an hour! Besides, You're not any less sweaty." Vince griped.

"Well lets change that then yeah?" Howard asked carrying Vince towards the bathroom.

"Howard TJ Moon! I never!" Vince said in mock astonishment as Howard closed the door behind them and flicked on the shower.

Vince was beginning to like Jazzercise...

**A/N:Please note, they never say I love you in this fic. I'm well proud of that :D Reviews make me dance like Pete Sweet!**


End file.
